I need a title, yep!
by Searlupe
Summary: Slash (SB/RL) Sirius being sirius


Need to come up with a title for this story!  
  
By. LordessAWolf  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sirius, Remus, James, or anyone else from Harry Potter, J.K. Rowlings does though. But I sadly own Alex Anderson, a stuck up character from a story I have yet to post.  
  
Warning: Slash (male/male relationships), no like, turn back now, don't flame me. Also some stupidity, I'm in a slump. Wait, am I joking, some stupidity? Make that total stupidity!  
  
Feedback: Don't really can, but if you do, that would be nice to know, meaning people actually read this c*** (I'm typing in class, I can't curse!)  
  
Dedicated to: Valentines Day, the one day of the year that can go to h***. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ It was the day, Valentines Day, and Sirius Black was going to finally tell his best friend, Remus Lupin, how he felt. He got up early, hoping to catch Remus alone at Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Never mind, screw that plan," Sirius thought as he looked at his friends bed. He decided just to go down to the Great Hall and then he'd just ask to speak to him in private. Then again, that plan was screwed, since Remus never showed up for breakfast. Sirius went back up to the dorm to see if Remus was still there, only to find him gone.

"Maybe he's talking to McGonagall," James said when Sirius approached him about the location of Remus. They went to McGonagall's office, to find out Remus wasn't there, but could be outside, enjoying the weather. SO they went to check the grounds. By lunchtime, they still hadn't found him, and James had to leave for a date with Lily. At dinnertime, Sirius sat on his bed, defeated. He had wanted to tell Remus how he felt, but he couldn't even find him! He pulled out his book on werewolves he had got after they had found out Remus was a werewolf in their second year. Not likely it would give him any clue though. He opened it to a page on dislikes, with it mentioning such things as bronze (and not silver like many people believed), jell-o, milk, and coconuts. He knew all of this, it was nothing new to him. But then a note on the side that he hadn't bother to read before caught his eye. 

'Adolescent werewolves despise the 14th of February, Valentines Day, since it is a reminder of their lost.'

"That explains his hate for the day," Sirius thought.

It was almost midnight when Sirius woke James and Peter with a cry of "idiot". "Sirius, why are you waking us up so damn late," James said.

"The map, I didn't check the map," Sirius growled, pushing James over so he could pull the map out. He saw Remus sitting in the Shriek Shack and ran out. James and Peter stared at him for a minute, then went back to sleep.

Sirius reached the Shriek Shack tunnel out of breath. His internal clock rang midnight as he slipped threw the passage and headed for the shack it's self.

"Remus, where are you?" Sirius yelled.

"Sirius?" a voice upstairs questioned.

"Yeah, where are you?" Sirius asked and Remus suddenly came running down the stairs.

"Sirius, it was terrible, Snape and Anderson were following me around all day, and I had to come hide in here," Remus cried, hugging Sirius. The whole school knew Snape had a crush on Remus, and Alex Anderson was determined to have Remus.

"Well, you can come back now, it's after midnight and everyone is asleep," Sirius said.

"Alright," Remus said and they headed back up to the castle.

"Um Remus, can I um, can I ask you something?" Sirius asked as they reached the castle door.

"Yeah, sure," Remus said.

"Um, don't hate me, but Remus, I like you and want to know, if you'll go out with me?" Sirius asked.

"I'd love to Sirius," Remus blushed.

"Great," Sirius said, about ready to faint.

When they got back up to the dorm, they went to their respective beds and started to go to sleep. One thought that came to Sirius' mind as he drifted off was, "Oh god, I asked him out in my boxers!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That sorry stunk, sorry, my muse, NekoShinigami (NS) is sleeping. Well, that's it for this one shot, hope you liked it! And I'd also like to say thank to my teach for letting me stay in and doing this, though she has no clue what it is!

Thanks Mrs. Van 

LordessAWolf 


End file.
